The Mouse and the Cat (Thomas O´Malley Style)
Thomas O'Malley's Movie-Spoof of "The Fox and the Hound" Cast * Baby Tod - Baby Rat (Courage The Cowardly Dog Episode: The Tower of Dr. Zalost) * Big Mama - Lulubelle (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Dinky - Robin Hood * Boomer - Thomas O´Malley (The Aristocats) * Squeaks the Caterpiller - Himself * Squeaks the Butterfly - Himself * Widow Tweed - Granny (The Looney Tunes) * Amos Slade - Professor Coldheart (Care Bears) * Chief - Commander Ulysses Feral (SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron) * Young Tod - Young Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II:Timmy To The Rescue) * Adult Tod - Adult Timmy Brisby (The Secret of NIMH II:Timmy To The Rescue) * Young Copper - Banjo the Woodpile cat * Adult Copper - Goon (Heathcliff and the Catillac Cats) * Badger - Prince John (Robin Hood) * Porcupine - Bagheera (The Jungle Book) * Vixey - Jenny McBride (The Secret of NIMH II:Timmy To The Rescue) * Bear - Giant Red (All Dogs Goes To Heaven 2) * Tod's Mother - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of NIMH) Scenes * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 1 - Main Title/The Chase * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 2 - Lulubelle Finds Baby Rat * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 3 - Commander Feral Meets Banjo * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 4 - Farm Scene * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 5 - Robin Hood and Thomas O´Malley * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 6 - Timmy Brisby and Banjo Meet/"The Best of Friends" * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 7 - Professor Coldheart and Commander Feral Pursue Banjo/Car Chase * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 8 - Banjo Leaves To Go Hunting * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 9 - Lulubelle and Timmy Brisby * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 10 - Winter/Banjo Grows Up And Becomes Goon * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 11 - Thomas O´Malley and Robin Hood Chase Squeaks * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 12 - Goon Returns Home * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 13 - A Difficult Reunion/The Train * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 14 - Granny Leaves Timmy Brisby * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 15 - The Storm * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 16 - Coldheart's Plan * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 17 - Jenny McBride * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 18 - Timmy Brisby Meets Jenny McBride/"Appreciate The Lady" * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 19 - The Chase * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 20 - The Fight * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 21 - The Giant Red Attack * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 22 - Goon Saves Timmy Brisby * The Mouse and the Cat - Part 23 - The Happy Ending Movie Used * The Fox and the Hound (1981) Songs Used in the Credits * Crazy For You Performed by:Madonna Voices: * Mickey Rooney * Kurt Russell * Keith Coogan * Ralph Macchio * Hynden Walch * Phillip Van Dyke * Corey Feldman * Pearl Bailey * Jack Albertson * Sandy Duncan * Jeanette Nolan * Brian Bedford * Ted Zeigler * Sebastian Cabot * Peter Ustinov * Pat Buttram * Gary owens * June Foray * Phil Harris * Len Carlson * Les Lye * John McIntire * John Fiedler * Richard Bakalyan * Paul Winchell * Jack Angel * Sparky Marcus Quote: * (Young Timmy Brisby/Young Tod hops on a stone wall alongside the road and manages to catch up to the widow. He jumps as a shot barely misses him. Granny/Widow Tweed looks and sees Young Timmy/Young Tod) * Granny/Widow Tweed: (shocked) Timmy! * (She looks behind. Professor Coldheart/Amos is still firing.Young Timmy Brisby/Young Tod hops in the back of the car, where Granny/Widow Tweed is storing her milk containers.Professor Coldheart/Amos takes aim and fires, putting holes in all the containers. Granny/Widow Tweed tries to maintain control of the car. Suddenly, she slams on the brakes, apparently fed up. She gets out and stands in the middle of the road, looking extremely angry.Professor Coldheart/Amos stomps on the brakes, stopping just in front of her) * Granny/Widow Tweed: (angry) Professor Coldheart, you trigger-happy lunatic! (Louder) GIVE ME THAT GUN! * (She snatches the gun away from him and cocks it.Professor Coldheart/Amos covers his eyes. A shot is heard, followed by a hissing noise.Professor Coldheart/Amos looks in horror) * Professor Coldheart/Amos Slade: My radiator! Why you blasted female! I'll... I'll... * (She jabs the gun in his chest) * Granny/Widow Tweed: Hold it! Right there! * Professor Coldheart/Amos Slade: (concerned) Watch it! That thing's loaded! * (She points the gun to the sky and shoots.Young Timmy Brisby/Young Tod looks very frightened) * Maid Marian/Widow Tweed: Now it ain't loaded! * (She throws the gun back to Professor Coldheart/Amos) * Professor Coldheart/Amos Slade:(angry) Dag nabit, woman! You're favorite mouse was after my chickens! * Granny/Widow Tweed: (angry) Rubbish and poppycock! I don't believe it! He wouldn't hurt a thing! * (Professor Coldheart/Amos getting up in Granny/Widow Tweed's face in anger as Commander Ulysses Feral/Chief growls angrily) * Professor Coldheart/Amos Slade: You callin' me a liar, you muddle-headed female?! I saw it happen! * Granny/Widow Tweed: (preachy) Professor Coldheart, that temper of yours is gonna get you into a lot of trouble someday! * Professor Coldheart/Amos Slade: (even angrier) TEMPER!!!!! TEMPER!!!!! WOMAN, YOU AIN'T SEEN MY TEMPER!!!!! * (Professor Coldheart/Amos angrily stomps onto the ground and makes Young Timmy Brisby/Young Tod scared whilst Commander Ulysses Feral/Chief growls angrily at him) * Professor Coldheart/Amos Slade: If I ever catch that Mouse on my property again, I'll blast him! And next time I won't miss! he ruin my property! * Goon/Adult Copper: seeing Timmy Brisby/Adult Tod I thought that was you, Timmy. I heard you coming. Boy, you've really grown. * Adult Timmy Brisby/Adult Tod: You have too, Goon. I saw you coming back with Ulysses Feral and Professor Coldheart. * Goon/Adult Copper: It's great to see you, Timmy. back at Commander Ulysses Feral/Chief, who is trying to sleep But you know, you-- You shouldn't be over here. You're going get us both into a lot of trouble. * Adult Timmy Brisby/Adult Tod: Look, I-- I just wanted to see you. We're still friends, aren't we? * Goon/Adult Copper: a sad glare Timmy... those days are over. I'm a hunting cat now. Timmy Brisby/Adult Tod becomes surprised, then feels sad You-- You better get out of here before old Ulysses Feral wakes up. * Adult Timmy Brisby/Adult Tod: Oh, Ulysses. chuckles He doesn't worry me. * Goon/Adult Copper: as Commander Ulysses Feral/Chief is barely awakening Tod, I'm serious. You're fair game as far as he's concerned! : : Category:The Fox and the Hound Movies Category:The Fox and the Hound Spoofs Category:The Fox and the Hound Movie Spoofs Category:Thomas O'Malley